Time is Running Out
by capricorn2645
Summary: Yuki wakes up to find Shuichi tied up and being held at knife point by a man who wants something from Yuki... he better be quick.. fore Shuichi's life hangs in the balance and this man means business
1. An Unwelcome Visitor

**Chapter 1**

**A/N this ones for you Shan & Mere :D:D**

**_i dont own gravitaion but i wish i did :'( tear_**

Shuichi sat up suddenly. Rain softly pattered the window above the bed he shared with Yuki. Thunder boomed in the distance still to far away for shuichi to worry. But Shuichi wasn't listening to the thunder. He was focusing on the darkness of the door that led to the rest of the house. Something had awoken him and it had not been the thunder. Glancing over to the clock on the dresser he saw it was 4 in the morning. His gaze rested on his lover who was sleeping peacefully beside him. A small smile visible on his calm and sleeping face. Shuichi gazed lovingly at his lover and placed a kiss on his forehead. Yuki mumbled something and turned toward the wall. CLINK. He was sure that was the sound he has heard. It sounded like glass on glass. The sound came from the kitchen. Shuichi rose slowly from the bed, careful not to wake Yuki. Creeping slowly to the door, he looked one last time behind him before heading to the kitchen and the source of the sound. As Shuichi lumbered down the hallway still half asleep he could here the sound of the kettle on the stove. Someone was boiling water. Stepping into the kitchen he looked around but couldn't see anyone. He tried turning on the light but to no avail. The power must be out from the storm, but then why was the stove working. Shuichi heard a sound from behind him but before he could turn around a hand forcibly covered his mouth. While another hand held a knife to his throat. He tried to scream but the hand pressed harder against his mouth, and the knife pressed harder against his throat.

_Shh shh shh_ said the person holding on to him, in a voice that was used for scolding a child.

_We wouldn't want Mr.Yuki to wake up before we are ready for him now do we _

Another hand reached out of the darkness and held a sickly sweet smelling cloth to his mouth. Then all went dark.

Yuki stretched and reached out to Shuichi, but all he felt was empty space. He normally wasn't a light sleeper but not having Shuichi there didn't feel right. He glanced at the clock and saw it was 530." Where the hell would that brat go at 530 in the morning. Thunder rumbled outside and Yuki sat up. Shuichi was afraid of thunder storms. Where the hell was he? Yuki heard the sound of clinking cups from the kitchen. There's no way he'd be making tea at this hour. Then again with Shuichi you'd never know. Irritated he climbed out of bed and strode toward the kitchen. As he neared the kitchen entrance he started to say "What the hell are you doing brat-" but was stopped short by the sight that greeted him. Shuichi was sitting in a chair facing him. His arms and legs were tied to the chair with rope and a bandana was rolled up and tightly tied around the singer's mouth. Yuki could see that Shuichi was unconscious and he could detect the slight fragrance of chloroform in the air. Getting over the shock he rushed over to Shuichi and was about to pull the gag out of his lovers mouth when a voice from the other side of the table interrupted him.

_Tsk tsk tsk_ the voice said

Yuki turned to see a man sitting on the other kitchen chair. Calmly sipping tea. The man met Yuki's gaze with his piercing green eyes.

_Now Mr.Yuki_, the man said, _Leave Mr.Shindo for now, we have other matters to get to first. _

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my house. "Yuki screamed, unable to control his anger at having his home violated and his Shuichi drugged and tied up.

_I assure you mister Yuki we'll get to that but before you do why don't you have a seat and join me for a cup of tea. _

"Screw you," Yuki hissed pure hatred could be heard in his voice

_Tsk tsk tsk._ The man said again as he looked over Yuki's shoulder.

Yuki followed the man's gaze and as he turned his breathe caught in his throat.

Another man had appeared from nowhere and was standing behind Shuichi. As the first man at the table nodded the second man grabbed a handful of Shuichi's hair and roughly pulled his head back. From behind his back he produced a knife which he now held to Shuichi's throat.

_Now Mr.Yuki. I would really like you to reconsider and have a cup of tea with me._ A sly smile played on the man's lips as he took another sip of tea.

Yuki couldn't take his eyes off of Shuichi, and the knife still held on the unconscious boys' throat.

Shuichi let out a soft groan and slowly opened his eyes. Still heavy with sleep they closed. A moan softly escaped his lips as his eyes fluttered open again. He saw Yuki standing ac ross from him but Yuki looked different. His cold and uncaring face was replaced by one of fear, though he was trying not to show it. Shuichi tried to move but couldn't. And then he remembered. Yuki saw Shuichi's eyes widen in fear as the young singer tried to pull out of his restraints. The man with the knife to Shuichi's throat chuckled darkly and knelt down beside him so his head was resting on Shuichi's shoulder. The man looked at Yuki's scared face and smiled as he tightened his grip on Shuichi's hair and pushed the knife harder on his throat. Not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough for a gasp to be heard through Shuichi's gag. Yuki flinched at the sound before he could stop himself and started to take a step toward Shuichi but the man kneeling beside his lover shook his head. The young boy's eyes were filled with tears of fear, but they didn't spill over. The man with the knife smiled at Yuki and pushed his face closer to Shuichi's. Shuichi could feel the man's hot breath on the side of his face, but he tried to ignore it and pushed off the remaining drowsiness from the drug so he could focus on Yuki and what was going on.

_Mr.Yuki._ the man said more forcefully this time._ If you continue to ignore me I might have Mr. Yen over there get rid of your distraction, and I don't think you want that._

Yuki reluctantly turned away from Shuichi's frightened eyes and once again looked at the man ac ross from him. Hatred threatened to over power him, but he pushed it aside and sat in the available chair ac ross form the man.

"Who are you Yuki," said again, trying without success to hide the trembling of rage in his voice.

_My name is no consequence to you Mr.Yuki, but for the duration of our business together you may call me Kamoto. As to what I'm doing here, I have a job I want you to do for me Mr.Yuki, and if you succeed in this job ill vanish and you'll never see me again, and…_ he added as if an after thought,_ Mr.Shindo will be released unharmed._ Almost without realizing it Yuki glanced over his shoulder at Shuichi who still had the knife to his throat. There eyes met and Yuki could feel his heart tighten, like an invisible hand had reached out and grabbed his heart and was now squeezing it without mercy. Yuki salvaged what little coldness he had left and turned back to the man sitting ac ross from him. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

**A/N a little short but the next chapter wont be...please review guys and tell me what you think... my first gravitation fanfic :D**


	2. And So It Begins

**A/N thanks for the reviews guys. It really got me motivated. So here is the 2nd chapter**

_Yuki salvaged what little coldness he had left and turned back to the man sitting across from him. "What exactly do you want me to do?"_

**CHAPTER 2**

"_It's really quite simple Mr.Yuki. Something very dear to me was stolen, and I want you to get it back."_

The man looked up from his tea and met Yuki's glare.

"What exactly do you want me to get," Yuki replied, his voice quivering slightly at the end.

But the man went on like he hadn't heard him.

"_I'm sure, as you are well acquainted with Touma __Seguchi you know that he had a new safe built into his office at NG studios."_

Yuki nodded. Touma had even called Yuki up to his office to have a look since he was so proud of it.

"_Then I'm sure you're also aware of what he has in that safe right now."_

Yuki flashed back to the day he was called to Touma's office

"What do you want Touma, I was in the middle of one of my books and my dead line is coming up,"

Touma's eyes glinted mischievously. "I have something I want you to see."

He went around his desk and Yuki followed. Touma opened the door to his closet and stepped inside. "What the hell is this Touma? I'm not getting in a closet with you."

"Fine suit yourself," he replied while pushing a knob on the closet wall.

Immediately the back wall of the closet vanished, revealing a well lit hallway that led to a bigger room. "What the hell is this," Yuki questioned, while following an already vanishing Touma into the room.

"This," he replied with obvious pride in his voice," Is my new safe!"

The sound echoed in the circular room. "Why the hell do you have a safe at the studios?"

"Just for safe keeping, no pun intended."

"So you dragged me all the way down here to see your stupid safe."

"Oh no Eiri. I dragged you all the way down here to see what is IN my, as you said, stupid safe."

They were now in the middle of the room when Touma pointed to something in a fiber glass case. It was a CD.

"Oh wow a CD," Yuki exclaimed with mock amazement.

"This isn't a CD of the music variety Eiri. Some people very high in the government wanted me to keep this CD safe for them, after hearing of my new state of the art safe."

"Really. What's on the CD then?"

"I'd tell you Eiri but then I'd have to kill you," Touma replied, and that had been the end of that.

"The CD. You want the CD don't you?"

"_Very good Mr.Yuki, very good. I knew you were a smart man."_

"Why do you need me to get it? Why can't you just get it yourself?"

"_I'm a very powerful man Mr.Yuki. And right now I'm running from the police, the government, you get the idea. I can't be spotted. And I NEED the information that is on that CD. You've seen this safe. You are friends with Mr.Seguchi; you can get the CD for me. It's very simple Mr.Yuki, get what was stolen from me, and you'll never see me again. Refuse and I'll kill you and Mr.Shindo and find myself someone else who'll do it for me. What's your decision?"_

The man took another sip of tea while he waited for Yuki's answer. But he knew it before Yuki replied.

"Alright I'll do it."

"_Excellent. Excellent."_

And with that Kamoto once again nodded at Mr. Yen. Yuki turned to see Mr. Yen removing something from a black leather case. It was a syringe. He once again pulled Shuichi's head back by the hair, and stabbed the syringe into his neck.

Shuichi cried out in pain through his gag, and tried to pull away, but Mr. Yen had a tight grip on Shuichi's head. He emptied the contents of the syringe into Shuichi's blood stream and then removed the needle.

"What the hell was that," Yuki screamed at the man now standing behind Shuichi.

"_Oh I guess I forgot to mention the time limit Mr.Yuki." Kamoto answered Yuki's scream._

Yuki turned once again to him.

"_You have a time limit Mr.Yuki. 5 hours to get me what was stolen from me. No more. If you're not back before the 5 hours is up, then the poison now coursing through Mr. Shindo's veins will kill him. Painfully. Do I make myself clear Mr.Yuki?_

"Crystal."

"_I'm glad we were able to come to an arrangement. You may say goodbye to Mr.Shindo before you leave."_

Kamoto nodded once again to the other man, who backed off further from Shuichi.

Yuki quickly strode to Shuichi and knelt down in front of him. He looked into his lovers fearful eyes and wiped away the tears that were now spilling down his face. Pulling the gag out of his mouth, Yuki gently kissed the spot where the needle had entered his skin. As the gag was removed Shuichi let out a gasp and started to sob on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki's tenderly held Shuichi's head so they were inches apart.

"Be strong Shuichi. I'll get what he wants and then I'll come back for you. Just hand in there kid. Promise me."

Yuki gently kissed his lovers quivering lips and whispered again, "Promise me."

"I promise," Shuichi whispered, his voice shaking.

"Let's go," a voice said from the doorway. A third man stood there.

Yuki put the gag back into his lover's mouth and kissed him gently on the forehead. With one last look behind him he walked towards the man.

" _Oh one more thing Mr.Yuki. I want you to know that I have men who will be watching your every move. If you let on or tell anyone about Mr.Shindo, I'm afraid I wont be able to stop Mr. Yen from, how do the Americans say it, roughing him up a bit. With that in mind remember no tricks. I am the only one with the antidote that can save your lover."_

Yuki glanced once more at Shuichi's scared and tearful face, before looking at Kamoto again. If only looks could kill, he said to himself, before following the third man out the door. It was now 630.

The minute the door closed behind the 2 men Mr. Yen turned to Kamoto. "When are you going to tell him that you want something other then the CD?"

"_If he manages to get the CD and if it has the information I need in order to find what I'm looking for. Then I'll let him know. But until then,"_ he looked at Shuichi. "_Pack up the boy, we're getting out of hear."_

_A/n reviews motivate me, so if you want the next chapter up sooner send me some reviews lol... hope you enjoyed the chapter_


	3. The CD

A/N wow thank you guys so much for all the reviews. I wrote this chapter while at a sleepover... it was like 2 in the moring but i had a brain blast ( haha jimmy neutron) any ways i hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it

CHAPTER 3

Yuki walked as if in a daze through the door of his apartment. He followed the man down the hallway and to the elevator almost subconsciously. He couldn't focus on what was going on around him. He couldn't get the image of Shuichi with a knife at his throat out of his head. If that man had chosen to kill Shuichi there was nothing he could have done to stop him. He hated feeling so helpless. So, not in control of his life. But the knife wasn't the only thing that Yuki couldn't stop thinking about. It was the look in the young boy's eyes. Not the fear, but the pleading look. With his eyes Shuichi was begging Yuki to save him. To stop the man who was threatening his life. To come to his rescue. Yuki had wanted to gather his young lover in his arms and carry him away. But he couldn't. He couldn't even protect the person that he loved. And as the ding of the elevator reaching the ground floor pulled him out of his daze, the only emotion that Yuki felt was anger. Yuki stalked after the other man, pure hatred visible on his face. As they exited the apartment building and walked toward the back of the building to the parking lot, Yuki's anger grew. With each step he gritted his teeth harder, dug his nails into his hand harder. And as they were walking up to a black van he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the man and threw him up against the wall by the car.

" You bastard," he screamed at the man as he held him on the wall," you damn bastard. How dare you. How DARE you come into my life like this? How DARE you threaten my Shuichi's life and expect me to do as you say. Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you to a pulp right now."

The man smiled slyly and grabbed onto Yuki's hand, pushing it back until it was almost touching his wrist. Yuki found himself face down on the ground with his arm wrenched behind his back, making him gasp as the pain coursed throughout his arm.

"I'll do you 2 better," the man whispered into Yuki's ear," Number 1 Mr.Yuki, is you have no choice. The 2nd reason is I doubt you'd be bale to beat me to a pulp with your arm broken, and 3, you had better stop wasting time if you want this to end happily. So calm down keep your head, do as you're told and this will all be over soon."

With that he released Yuki's arm and pulled him to his feet, dusting him off.

"After you Mr.Yuki," the man said as he held the passenger door of the van open. Yuki stepped in while massaging his wrist to get back the circulation that had been cut off by the mans grip. As the man sat in the driver's seat and started the car Yuki couldn't help but once again feel helpless.

This was the first time in 6 years that he wasn't in control of his life and Yki would never admit it, but he was scared.

* * *

From a shadowed apartment above a man watched the black van speed out of the parking lot. He chuckled to himself. 

"Mr.Yuki started to put up a fight," Mr.Yen called over his shoulder to Kamoto.

"Oh," he replied, a smile attempting to over come his lips.

Mr. Suzuki, the man escorting Yuki to N-G Studios, was a trained assassin. Mr.Yuki didn't stand a chance.

Confirming what he knew Mr. Yen replied," Yah, Suzuki almost broke his arm."

He continued laughing as he let the blind fall back into place.

"Well then," Kamoto said rising from his chair," let's go."

Mr. Yen nodded and moved towards Shuichi who had been untied form the chair and now lay on the floor with his hands bound behind his back and his feet tied together.

"Are you sure you don't want him out for the ride."

"I'm sure. I want him coherent throughout our business with Mr.Yuki. In the chance that Mr.Yuki decides to try something," He looked over at Shuichi's terrified eyes," I want him to be able to hear Mr.Shindo scream."

He smiled at Shuichi and headed for the door. Another bandana was rolled up and tied around his eyes. He could feel himself being lifted and put into some kind of bag. And then he was being carried down the hall, down the elevator, out of the building and into the car that waited outside. He wanted to scream, to cry out, but he bottled it up. It would only make his captors angry. His fate rested with Yuki now. And with that Shuichi focused on keeping his breathing even in the small stuffy bag, as claustrophobia threatened to take over him. He closed his eyes, and waited to arrive at wherever they were going.

"Oh Yuki, please hurry."

Seconds melted into minutes as Shuichi lay in the stuffy and hot bag. He heard muffled voices and then fresh air flooded the bag. He was sat up on a seat. By the vibrations he could tell that they were still in the car.

"Now Mr.Shindo, I'm going to remove your gag, but be warned, if you cause any trouble you will have to spend the duration of the trip in the bag. Do you understand?"

Slowly Shuichi nodded. He felt hands pull the gag out of his mouth and he breathed in the fresh air. The ride continued. A dull ache was now throbbing in the back of Shuichi's head. He rested his head on the seat, as he remembered the poison.

It's just a headache, he told himself, thinking of the poison slowly killing him. It's just a headache he mumbled as he fell into unconsciousness. He tried to fight it but the trace amounts of chloroform in his system, the vibrations of the car, and his lack of sleep, lulled him into an uneasy slumber. Just as a cell phone rang.

* * *

Yuki stared out of the window the entire ride. He was thinking about how he was going to get the CD. As they pulled in front of NG Studios Yuki had made up his mind. He would trick Tohma into letting him in. He would see how far he could get Tohma to help him, and if Tohma refused, Yuki would have no choice but to use force. 

"This is where I leave you Mr.Yuki. Call me when you're done. Here."

He held out a cell phone to Yuki.

"Speed dial 2."

Yuki grabbed the phone and stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

The man pulled away from the building leaving Yuki to what he was about to do. As he pulled away Mr. Suzuki pulled out his cell phone and called Kamoto. 

"He's is entering the building now. Everything is going according to plan. Yes. Yes. I'll keep in touch. Bye."

* * *

As Yuki neared the entrance to the building he picked up his speed. He was almost running as he reached for the door. He strode to the elevator not paying attention to anyone who passed him. He had a job to do and he couldn't let anyone distract him. As the elevator reached the right floor Yuki headed towards Touma's office. He reached for the handle but stopped himself. There were voices coming from the other side. He recognized the voice of Hiro, guitarist for Bad Luck and Shuichi's best friend. He took a deep breath and put his usual cold expression on his face. He couldn't let anyone suspect that something was wrong. Another deep breath and he pushed open the door. 

"The tour would start-, oh Eiri what a pleasant surprise. Excuse us Hiro, I'll schedule a meeting later on in the week."

As Hiro passed, Yuki tried not to meet his eyes. Instead he stared straight ahead like he wasn't there. As the door closed behind them Tohma broke the silence.

" To what do I owe the honour?"

Yuki took another deep breathe and replied with what he had rehearsed in the car.

"I was in such an irritated mood when you showed me the safe that I don't think I fully appreciated it. Would you mind showing me again?"

Tohma eyed him suspiciously for a minute before he smiled and said," I'd be happy to."

Yuki had been holding his breathe so as Tohma led him once again to the closet he steadied himself on the desk as he was caught in a dizzy spell.

"But wait. I can't show you," Tohma said with his hand on the door of the closet.

"Why not?" Yuki tried to keep the urgency out of his voice.

"The system is on line, I'd have to disable all of the alarms."

"Come on Tohma, I was thinking of getting my self one. I'd really like to see how it all works. You are the only one with a state of the art safe, I trust you opinion." Yuki was trying to flatter Tohma up. And it worked.

"Well alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

And just like before he stepped into the closet again, Yuki close on his heels.

"First there's the activation code to get into the room," Tohma entered a 6 digit code onto a numbered pad.

"Then the voice recognition." He pushed a button and said into the built in mic.

" Tohma Seguchi."

"Last but not least the fingerprint recognition."

Touma placed his hand on a scanner.

With that last measure of security, the door finally opened.

It was just as Yuki rememebered, the long hallway with the room at the end. And there just like before was the CD.

"What are the security measures for the glass case?"

"Easy enough. If you touch it with out entering the right code, you get electrocuted," he smiled at the thought.

"Can you open it?"

"Of course I can it's my safe."

"Alright then open it."

"Why?"

Yuki had to word this just right, he decided to use reverse psychology." If you can't open it then just say so Touma. Stop wasting my time."

"I can open it."

"Sure. I'm going to go." He turned away and prayed that Tohma had taken the bait.

"Wait Eiri. I'll show you."

He pressed a part of the wall and a number pad opened up. He put in the code, and the glass case lifted off. Reaching inside Tohma held the CD out for Yuki to see.

"There, what did I tell you?"

Yuki casually took the CD from Tohma's hand, like he just wanted to look at it." Very nice."

Then he walked back down the hallway to the closet door. This was much easier then he had expected.

" Yuki? Eiri! Come back with that CD." Tohma screamed after him as he raced toward Yuki.

Tohma grabbed his arm and spun him around." I want it back," he said holding his hand out.

A shadow passed over Yuki's face." I'm afraid I can't do that Tohma."

Tohma looked at him in shock. As he said more forcibly," Give it back Yuki."

Yuki turned toward the closet door. "No," he said over his shoulder as he made it the rest of the way. Turning quickly he slammed the door behind him. Locking Tohma in the safe.

" Yuki what are you doing, let me out!"

"When this is all over I'll come get you. I'll explain everything. I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait here until then."

As Yuki excited the office, he was followed down the hall by screams of "Yuki."

He had to get out of here. Someone was sure to hear Tohma soon.

He once again headed for the elevator, he was just rounding the corner when he smacked into Hiro. He got up quickly and ran to the elevator, while pulling out the cell phone he had got form the man. It had only been half an hour. He let out a sigh of relief as the elevator door closed. "Yes" the voice said.

"I have it. I have it! Come get me."

"All right I'll be waiting outside."

* * *

As Hiro recovered from his collision with Yuki, he noticed something on the ground by the door. Picking it up he turned to scream to Yuki but the elevator door had already closed. 

"I didn't know he listened to music," he said to himself as he looked down at the CD in his hand.

A/N hope you guys liked the 3rd chapter... remember reviews motivate me so keep them coming:):)

I wont beable to update again till tuesday.. im going to a funeral :( anyways thanks to all of you for the support :D:D:D


	4. Yuki Messes Up

**A/N thank you so much guys for all the reviews... you guys are awesome... As you could probally tell by the chapter title Yuki messes up... hope you enjoy. R&R GUYS:D:D:D:D**

**Chapter 4**

Shuichi awoke when the car started down a gravel road. He was still really tired so he guessed he had slept maybe 20 minutes. The car came to a stop and hands grabbed him and pulled him out. He walked up a gravel walkway and then threw a door. Once inside the blindfold was removed. At first he was blinded by the bright light, but as his eyes adjusted he saw he was in a kitchen. A table and some chairs were in the center of the room, along with a fridge and a stove up against the wall. He could see 2 other rooms and a staircase from where he stood. He was in a house. There were 3 other men sitting at the table, he was moved past those men and sat in a chair. His legs were still tied together so he hopped awkwardly across the room. When he was seated he looked at the other men. They looked like they had just got out of prison, long hair and tattoos on the side of there necks and arms. One of the men looked up at him and smirked. Shuichi didn't like the way the mans eyes wandered over his body. He looked away as Kamoto walked into the room.

"Suzuki called while we were in the car. Everything is on schedule."

The men nodded in response. Shuichi finally got his first real look at Kamoto. He was young, maybe mid-late 20's. His black hair was contrasted by his bright green eyes. A scar ran half way across his forehead, while another went across his neck. His presence commanded respect, and the men looked at him in fear as much as respect. The men started playing cards at the table, and every once and a while that man would look at Shuichi with lustful eyes. And his headache was growing. It pulsed at the back of his head, never relenting. He closed his eyes and tried not to think of the pain. Shuichi opened his eyes as another man entered the room. This man could not be more then 18, a few years younger then Shuichi, and he didn't look like the other men. He looked more scared then in control, like he didn't know how he got himself into such a mess.

"He doesn't look to good," the man said to Kamoto.

Kamoto looked at Shuichi with a questioning expression and then he sighed," It seems the poison is reacting quickly in him. The first symptoms don't usually appear until 1 hour in."

He looked at the clock that was on the stove. It was 7:00; half an hour after Shuichi had been injected.

"He's an half hour early," Kamoto smiled," Mr.Yuki only has 4 hours left." The other man looked at Shuichi again. He looked worried. "Shouldn't we make him more comfortable?"

"Your right," Kamoto said not taking his eyes off of Shuichi," Mr.Yama, untie Mr.Shindo and handcuff him to the fridge, that would be more comfortable then where he is now."

Shuichi looked to who Kamoto was speaking to. A shiver of fear ran down his spine when he saw it was the man who had been watching him.

The man had an evil smile on his face, as he moved towards Shuichi, knife in hand.

The man knelt in front of him and begun cutting the rope off of his ankles. While he was doing that he put one hand on Shuichi's leg and slowly moved his hand up his leg. The whole time the man held Shucihi's eyes in an unwavering gaze. The man smiled as he saw Shuichi's eyes get bigger as the mans hand moved up. It stopped on his thigh, for the man had cut through the rope. Now he moved onto Shuichi's hands. The man sat on Shuichi's lap and reached over his shoulder to cut the ropes. With his other hand he slowly lifted up Shuichi's shirt and put his hand on Shuichi's stomach. There was no where for Shuichi to turn. The man slowly cut through the ropes, while running his hand over Shuichi's chest. As he cut through the last rope he looked at Shuichi and gave him another smile. Then Shuichi felt pain in his arm as the man cut him with the knife. As the man pulled away Shuichi shivered again as he felt the mans tongue lick the side of his neck. The man stood up and grabbed onto Shuichi's arm, pulling him over to the fridge. One of the other men threw a pair of handcuffs and the man handcuffed Shuichi's right arm to the fridge door. The same arm that had been cut.

All the other men were smiling except for Kamoto and the younger man.

" Mr.Yama I hope that that was an accident on your part."

Mr.Yama's smile widened," Oh yes a complete accident."

He looked over at Shuichi one more time before returning to his card game.

Kamoto chuckled quietly and left the room with Mr. Yen.

That left the young man. He cast a nervous glance at the 3 men playing cards before he grabbed a dish cloth from a drawer and walked over to Shuichi. Shuichi flinched as the man came closer; he had no reason to trust him. But the man looked at the fear in Shuichi's eyes and matched it with his own.

"It's ok," he whispered to Shuichi as he carefully dabbed at the blood dripping down his arm," Kamoto won't let Yama do anything to you. Not unless Yuki messes up."

As he cleaned up the blood Shuichi saw the cut, it was about the size of his pinkie finger, but it was deep.

Looking away from the blood Shuichi turned to the man," Who are you?"

"My name is Ichiro. I'll try to protect you from them as best I can, but if something happens with Yuki I won't be able to stop them." He cast another nervous look at the 3 men playing cards.

" Just pray that Yuki doesn't mess up," he whispered as he grabbed another dish cloth and tied it around Shuichi's arm. Then he got up and joined Kamoto and Yen in the other room.

* * *

Yuki leaned heavily against the elevator wall, holding the CD case tightly in his hand. The minute the door opened he ran out of the building. It was about 7, noone would be coming to work for another 2 hours. He didn't know why Hiro was here so early but right now he didn't care. He got what he came for and as he burst through the door he saw the black car waiting for him.

He got in still panting and handed the case over to Suzuki. At least he had done what he came to do. Shuichi was going to be fine. His thoughts were interrupted by Suzuki screaming at him.

" Is this some kind of joke. Your not in the position to be pulling anything right now Mr.Yuki."

Yuki was about to say," What are you talking about," but stopped as he saw what Suzuki was screaming about. The CD case was empty.

" What. But I got it. I had it. How can it not be there."

Then he thought of something.

"Damn it. Hiro."

Suzuki was still looking at him.

" I was running to the elevator and I banged into Hiro. The CD must have fallen out. Damn it!"

" Then you better hope you can find the CD Mr.Yuki."

Yuki pinched the bridge of his nose, and ran his fingers through his hair.

" Stay here, I'll be right back."

Yuki swung open the car door and sprinted towards the building. The clock read 7:05, Suzuki called Kamoto.

* * *

Shuichi heard a cell phone ring, and Kamoto answered with a hello. Straining to hear Shuichi could only make out some words.

"….do you think he intentionally…"

"….. can he get it back…"

"…. Tell him that this time we wont…."

"… alright… keep in touch…."

Kamoto entered the room again and looked at Shuichi, but he talked to everyone.

" Mr.yuki had the CD in his possession but he lost it."

Mr.Yama slowly rose a smile on his face as he looked at Shuichi.

Kamoto looked at him and shook his head.

" Because he had no control of the matter, Mr.Shindo will not be harmed," he looked at Yama, as he sat down with a disappointed expression.

Then once again Kamoto turned to Shuichi and said, " This time." As he once again left the room, Ichiro at his heels.

Yama was staring at Shuichi again. He turned to one of the other men and said, "You don't think Kamoto would mind to much if I had a little fun do you."

The other man replied," Don't worry Yama, you'll get your chance. Kamoto always lets us have a little fun near the end," he smirked and returned to the card game. A few moments later Yama did the same.

* * *

Yuki slammed into the door as he entered the building, not slowly as he ran to the elevator again. He pushed the elevator button 5 time, then saw it was on the top floor. With the adrenaline pumping he ran to the stairs and started up. He made it 5 floors in a sprint and started to slow down at the 7th. He collapsed on the 9th floor stairway. Tohms's office was on the 10th floor.

Come on Yuki, he said to himself, 1 more floor. Just one more floor. He crawled up the remainging steps and rested just in front of the door, breathing heavily. He was about to stand up and open the door when he heard voices from the other side.

" Hay Hiro what are you doing here so early?" said K.

" Just getting some extra practice in. I find it easier to concentrate by myself. Say have you seen Yuki, I crashed into him and he dropped a CD."

" No haven't seen him, if I do where should I tell him you are."

" Recording room 2, 6th floor."

" Alright, good luck with your practicing."

" Thanks see ya."

Ok. Yuki mumbled to himself. Now were going back down the stairs. 4 filghts down. Damn it. This time he walked.

As he walked down the hallway to recording room 2 he could hear Hiro's solo. He stopped infront of the door and took another deep breathe, once again putting the cold expression back on his face. He opened the door and saw Hiro with his back towards him. And there on the table was the CD, a few feet away, just beyond his reach. He slowly walked in, hoping to grab the CD and leave before Hiro noticed, but Hiro chose that moment to spin around and he saw Yuki reaching for it.

" Hey Yuki, I found your CD," he said, grabbing it before Yuki could.

" Thanks. I want it back now. And I mean now."

Hiro looked at him," Why did you come talk to Mr.Seguchi?"

" That's none of your business, now give me my CD back!"

" Ok jeez, calm down. Here's your stupid CD," Hiro used the CD like a Frisbee and tossed it over Yuki's head.

Yuki looked at it with wide eys as he tried to grab it. The CD was going to crash into the wall and brake. He would never see Shuichi again.

Yuki lept into the air and caught the CD with his finger tips. But now Yuki was going to bang into the wall. He curved his back so his head and neck wouldn't hit and put his other hand out in formt of him. His arm obsorbed the shock of the impact, and he slid to the floor. His elbow was throbbing, and he was preety sure he heard a small crack as his wrist hit the wall.

" Are you ok?" Hiro questioned," all that for a CD, you could have broken something."

" I think I did," Yuki replied slowly getting up and trying to move his wrist. He couldn't. It was broken. He un bent his elbow and winced at the pain. There would be a nasty bruise there.

He turned to Hiro, " And it's your fault for throughing the CD you idiot, do you have any idea what would have happened if it had broke."  
Yuki felt cold all over. He had said to much.

He ran down the hallway, taking the elevator this time.

" No I don't know-, hey get back here," Hiro screamed after him. Yuki was half way to the elevator when he felt something grab his legs, he fell over and looked at Hiro who had tackled him from behind.

" What's going on with you. You're acting really strange."

" GET OFF OF ME!!"

" not until you tell me whats going on."

" I don't have time for this let go," Yuki was able to crawl away and he jumped back up and headed for the elevator. He reached the door and pushed the button. The doors started to close, but not before Hiro squeezed in and now stood panting in front of Yuki. He pushed the emergency stop button.

" What's going on?"

Yuki looked at his watch, 7:35, he didn't have time for this.

Hiro looked at him, " Does it have to do with Shuichi?"

Yuki looked at him, his eyes pleading. He couldn't tell him, but he had to go save Shuichi. He nodded slowly.

" Is he in trouble?" Yuki nodded again.

Hiro hit the emergency stop again and the elevator started, heading for the ground floor. As the elevator opened, Hiro grabbed Yuki's arm, careful to not touch his elbow or wrist.

" Good luck with whatever you have to do."

Yuki nodded again not looking at Hiro and once again left the building.

* * *

Kamoto stood infront of a television screen, looking at the security footage of the elevator. He heard everything. He spoke over his shoulder to Mr.Yen," Tell Mr.Yama to get ready, Yuki broke the rules, we can let Yama have a little fun."

Yen bowed and walked into the kitchen, while Kamoto called the cell phone that Suzuki had given Yuki, he wanted to tell him. Himself.

A/N DUN DUN DUN... UH OH Yuki.. you broke the rules... is Kamoto really going to let Yama have " fun " with Shuichi, or does he have something else in mind... the next chapter will be up soon guys... I'm aiming for 10 reviews for this chapter... review please!!!!!!


	5. An Unexpected Ally

A/N thanks for the reviews guys. i finished this one as fast as i could because i want someone to read it before they go to summer camp lol. i couldnt let you just miss it... anyways here it is guys

**CHAPTER 5**

**Shuichi**

_**7:35**_

Mr. Yen entered the kitchen and Shuichi could tell that something happened. He went to Yama and whispered in his ear. A giant smile spread across his face. And he rose and looked at Shuichi.

Kamoto came in from the other room, cell phone in hand, Ichiro right behind him, they were arguing about something.

"Stop it Ichiro. It has to be done. I need to follow through with my threats."

"You saw the footage he had no choice."

"It doesn't matter. Now move!"

"Mr.Shindo, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Mr.Yuki broke a rule. And so you're going to have to be punished."

He looked at Mr.Yama, who by now was grinning uncontrollably.

Kamoto opened the cell phone and dialled a number. Mr. Yen was standing behind Shuichi, hand on his shoulder.

(Phone)" I warned you Mr.Yuki, not to break the rules. Because you told Hiro, Shuichi will have to pay the consequences for your actions."

(Phone)" Blaming other people. You should be ashamed Mr.Yuki."

(phone)" No."

Kamoto nodded at Yama.

" NO!!!" screamed Ichiro stepping in front of Yama." Don't touch him!!!"

"Move Ichiro. Now!!" Kamoto screamed.

Ichiro didn't move.

"He had no choice, you saw. I'm not going to let you set that monster on him!"

Yama's eyes were burning with anger. He took a step closer.

Kamoto didn't take his eyes off of Ichiro.

"Stop," he told Yama.

Into the phone he said," You just got a brake Mr.Yuki, don't mess up again, I don't like being crossed."

(Phone)" But your not getting completely off Mr.Yuki. Just because I'm not letting them have fun with Shuichi, doesn't mean he wont he punished."

Kamoto walked up to Ichiro and punched him stomach, then kneed him in the face. He then walked past Ichiro and grabbed the gun from Yen's holster and shot Shuichi in the shoulder.

A scream of pain escaped Shuichi's lips.

In an instant Ichiro was there, holding Shuichi's head into his own shoulder, muffling the sound. Letting Shuichi cry into this chest.

(Phone)" Mr.Shindo was just shot in the shoulder. Brake another rule and you'll wish that I had killed him. Now go to Mr. Suzuki. And I'll see you soon."

(phone)" You'll see him soon enough."

Then he hung up. Cast one last angry glance at Ichiro and left. Yama sat down, clearly disappointed, and Yen turned to Ichiro.

"Don't push your luck kid. If you were someone else he would have killed you on the spot," then he followed Kamoto out of the room.

Ichiro stayed there holding onto Shuichi until his sobbing slowed and he took big gulps of air. He then grabbed more dish cloths and using scissors carefully cut off Shuichi's shirt, which the blood had already seeped through. Out of the corner of his eyes Shuichi could see the bullet, not resting in the fridge.

Ichiro dutifully cleaned the bullet wound and wrapped it up. Wrapping tape around the cloth to hold it in place.

"It's just a flesh wound, you should be fine."

"Thank you," Shuichi whispered, tears filling his eyes.

He remembered the unemotional look in Kamoto's eyes as he had shot him.

"What did Yen mean if you were anyone else Kamoto would have killed you? Why didn't he?"

"Because," Ichiro avoided Shuichi's eyes as he replied,

"He's my brother."

* * *

**Yuki**

_**7:35**_

Yuki was walking out of the building to the car when the cell phone he had been given began to ring.

He fished it out of his pocket, trying not to bend his wrist, and flipped it open.

"Hello."

"I warned you Mr.Yuki, not to break the rules. Because you told Hiro, Shuichi will have to pay the consequences for your actions."

"No wait I had no choice, he wouldn't let me leave. He's not going to do anything. He forced me to tell him."

"Blaming other people. You should be ashamed Mr.Yuki."

"I got your stupid CD doesn't that mean anything."

"No."

Yuki heard voices form the other end, they sounded like arguing.

"You just got a brake Mr.Yuki, don't mess up again, I don't like being crossed."

Yuki could tell that Kamoto was talking to someone else. He had someone on his side.

"But you're not getting completely off Mr.Yuki. Just because I'm not letting them have fun with Shuichi, doesn't mean he wont he punished."

Yuki heard a gun shot fired, and Shuichi started to scream. Then the sound became muffled and Kamoto spoke again.

"Mr.Shindo was just shot in the shoulder. Brake another rule and you'll wish that I had killed him. Now go to Mr. Suzuki. And I'll see you soon."

"Wait! Please let me talk to him please."

"You'll see him soon enough."

_Click._

Yuki walked like in a dream the rest of the way to the car. When he got in he handed the CD to Suzuki. The same thought going through his head._ Poor shuichi... what have I done._

They drove for 20 minutes, leaving the city behind them. They turned onto a secluded gravel road. Trees surrounded them as they neared a lone house at the end of the road.

"What are we doing here?"

"You don't think we'd keep Mr.Shindo where you can try and save him do you?"

Yuki didn't reply but sat back and watched as they neared the house. They pulled up in front and Yuki and Suzuki got out of the car. Yuki followed Suzuki up the porch and to the door. Where Suzuki knocked 3 times.

* * *

As Ichiro checked to make sure the tape was on securely. He heard a knock on the door. _BANG, BANG, BANG_. 

"There here," he whispered to Shuichi. Shuichi looked at the door. He couldn't believe that this nice boy was Kamoto's brother. How did someone like him have a brother like that?

Before the door was opened Yen uncuffed Shuichi from the fridge, and hand cuffed his hands behind his back. He pulled out the same knife from the apartment and sat Shuichi in a chair, once again standing behind him. Kamoto stood beside Yen.

"Answer the door Ichiro," he commanded.

* * *

The boy stood up from where he was still crouched on the floor and walked to the door. 

The person who answered the door isn't what Yuki expected. He was younger then Shuichi and he looked nervous and scared.

"Hey kid," Suzuki said ruffling his hair as he stepped in. The boy looked up at Yuki stepped in after Suzuki. The boy scurried to stand on the other side of Kamoto who now stood beside Shuichi. Suzuki handed the CD over to Kamoto.

"Excellent, make yourself at home Mr.Yuki, I need to make sure it has the information I need."

Kamoto stepped into another room, while Yen pulled out a gun and leaned on the wall near Shuichi.

As Yuki walked toward Shuichi he took in the young boys' appearance. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and Yuki could see a bad attempt of a band aid over his right shoulder. He knelt in front of Shuichi and hugged the boy to him with his left arm, because his right one still hurt.

"I'm so sorry Shuichi," Yuki whispered into his ear," I'm so sorry for messing up, I got you hurt. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Yuki. I'm all right. It's ok"

* * *

In the other room Kamoto inserted the CD into his laptop. Data streamed on his screen. Since he was also a hacker he easily got into the database. And found what he was looking for. 

He joined everyone else in the room, nodding at Yen; Yen pulled Yuki away form Shuichi.

"I got what you wanted. Let him go!!"

"Our business isn't done here mister Yuki."

"Yes it is. You bastard, I got you what you wanted."

"Not exactly. I wanted you to get back what was stolen form me. And as this CD was never mine it couldn't possibly have been stolen from me."

"Then why did you want the CD."

"Because this CD has the information I need in order to find what was stolen."

"Stop talking in riddles and tell me what it is you want."

"This is what I want you to get for me Mr.Yuki."

Kamoto passed Yuki a picture. He looked back at Kamoto who just nodded. The picture was of a 5 year old girl.

"That is what was stolen from me. And the only thing I want. That is an old picture; she's at least 10 now. For 5 years I have been looking for her. She was taken form me when I was 23. That CD was the Japan version of witness protection. I want you to go to where she now lives and bring her to me."

"Why did you go through all this trouble for this girl?"

"Because, Mr.Yuki, she's my daughter."

A/N that wasent what you were expecting now was it (-) lol... please review guys tell me what you think


	6. The Truth About Kamoto

A/N WOW thanks for all the reviews guys… your awesome… I had a little writers block but I finally got this chapter done... hope you enjoy it... don't forget to review JJJ:)

"_Why did you go through all this trouble for this girl?"_

"_Because, Mr.Yuki, she's my daughter."_

* * *

** CHAPTER 6**

"Your daughter. You mean all this was so you could find your daughter. Then why didn't you get her yourself. Why did you have to drag us into this?"

"Like I told you before Mr.Yuki, I'm a wanted man. I couldn't very well go out in public."

"Then why not send one of your men."

"Mr.Yuki, try to understand, because these men are in association with me, they are also wanted men. And besides I needed you to get the CD for me. They couldn't do it, I doubt Tohma would let them anywhere near the safe. But you on the other hand, his brother in law, he let you in, showed you all the security measures, let you hold the CD. You were the best choice."

"So you chose us because Tohma is my brother in law!?"

"That and the fact that you are a motivated man. And I can motivate you even farther with Mr.Shindo. You were the perfect choice."

Kamoto looked at the clock on the stove.

"It is now 8 o clock. Mr.Shindo was injected with the poison at 630. That means you have 3 and an half hours left to get this job done. She lives in Tyota, one hour away. That means you have 1.5 hours to get the job done once your there. Mr. Suzuki will be accompying you, and he'll fill you in on the way. Now say your goodbyes and be on your way."

Kamoto once again left the room.

Suzuki let go of Yuki and Yuki rushed over to Shuichi. He placed a hand on the young boys head, and found it was hot. Shuichi was burning up with a fever.

Yuki made his voice as calm as possible, "Hang in there kid. This will be over soon, and we can go home, I'll even buy you some pocky."

Shuichi smiled at Yuki.

Yuki kissed him lightly on the forehead, and hugged him tight, whispering in his ear. "Just hang in there Shu. I'll be back. Just hang in there."

Yuki rose slowly, and with one last look over his shoulder followed Suzuki out the door.

* * *

Shuichi heard the car go down the gravel road. His head was pounding more then ever, he was light headed and his chest hurt when he breathed.

Kamoto came back from the other room with Ichiro.

"All right Ichiro, you may do all you can."

Ichiro strode over to Shuichi, with the keys to the handcuffs in his hand. He quickly unlocked the cuffs and gently took Shuichi's arm and helped him up. Shuichi needed the help. All of a sudden he was extremely dizzy and his legs felt like jelly. Ichiro put his arm around Shuichi's waist and helped him up the stairs to the top floor. They went into a room and Ichiro carefully laid him on the bed.

"I'm going to take care of you until Mr.Yuki comes back. Don't worry; I'll try to make it as painless as possible."

Ichiro rose and went to a corner of the room where there was a first aid kit and other things. He took a wet cloth and placed it on Shuichi's forehead.

"Right about now, since your half an hour ahead, you should have a fever, dizziness, headache, limited control over your motor skills," Ichiro counted off on his finger.

Ichiro helped Shuichi sit up and handed him some Advil and water. He held the cup so Shuichi could drink and then laid him back down.

"That should help with the headache, and fever."

"Why is Kamoto like this? How is it that you're so kind, but he's so mean?"

Ichiro grabbed the first aid kit and removed the tape from Shuichi's shoulder; he started to put on a proper band aid as he spoke.

"Are father wasn't exactly the best father. He was always drunk, he beat us every chance he got, blamed us for all his problems. To get away our mom started to do drugs. One day, she thought she could fly out of the window of our 6th floor apartment building. She died instantly."

Shuichi felt bad for bringing this up, he could see the pain in Ichiro's eyes, but the boy was in the past now, and he continued his story.

"I was 7 when she died, Tatsumi was 14."

Shuichi now knew Kamoto's real name.

"After she died my father started….. He started…..." he paused unable to finish that train of thought, instead he said, "you know Tatsumi isn't really a bad guy, he just had a lot to deal with as a kid."

"Ichiro," Shuichi asked concerned, "What did your father start to do."

Ichiro looked at the wall; Shuichi could see tears streaming down his face.

"He started… to visit me at night."

Shuichi's eyes widened in horror at what the kind boy had just confessed.

"Me and Tatsumi shared a room, so first my father would lock him in the closet. And he would let him out

after he was done with me. Tatsumi would hold me as I cried, every night. This went on for 6 months, I was

8 and he was 15 by then. Every night he would try to fight my father when he came into our room, but my

father would just grab him by the hair, and throw him into the closet. But this night, Tatsumi had a wrench

under his pillow, and when my father came in, Tatsumi started hitting him with it, my father grabbed the

lamp and hit him in the face, that's how he got the scar above his eye, and then he started beating him. My

father threw him in the closet like he did every night, but this time he didn't rape me, he beat me. After the

first 10 minutes I lost consciousness. I woke up 5 hours later in a hospital bed. Tatsumi was asleep in the

chair beside me. He told me everything. When my father had let him out Tatsumi had saw me lying on the

floor, in a pool of blood and he had lost it. He found the wrench under our bed, and he snuck up behind our

father, and beat him to death. He then came back for me and carried me out of the building. He stole a

bike and wagon that had been left outside, and using a skipping rope he attached the wagon to the bike,

put me inside the wagon, and rode the 6 miles to the hospital. The doctors didn't know if I was going to

make it at first. I had 4 broken ribs, one of which had punctured a lung, my right leg was broken in 3 places,

my shoulder was dislocated, my wrist was sprained, and I had a concussion. He stayed by my side the

whole time. And when I woke up, he cried, for the first time, I hadn't seen him cry before then, and I haven't seen him cry since.

He started selling drugs in order to pay for my hospital bill, but he never did them, he didn't want to turn out

like mom. While he was a drug dealer, he caught the eye or a certain mob. They saw how calmly he could

beat people. When I was well enough to leave the hospital, we moved in with them. He started doing jobs

for them. I never asked him what they made him do, every night when he returned he would have this look

in his eye. A hollow look, like he had seen things that a boy of 16 should never have to see. They didn't

have much use for me, I was only 9, but if any of them tried to hurt me, Tatsumi would kill them. He moved

up in the mob, when he was 18 he was the leader, he was responsible for countless murders, even more arsons. If he had to do something, he did it, without a second thought."

Shuichi remembered the calm and uncaring look in Kamoto's eyes when he had shot him.

"When he was 18 and I was 11, he met a girl named Hitomi, they fell in love. His face wasn't as cold

anymore whenever he returned home. They slept together the first time they met, she got pregnant, and a

month before Tatsumi's 19th birthday she gave birth to a little girl named Sakura."

Ichiro turned to Shuichi, "Family means everything to my brother. He was the best father a girl could ever

have. But he was still the leader of the mob. For 5 years he hid his job from Hitomi. But one day she

decided to pay him a visit, and she saw him killing a man. When he went home that night, to the apartment

building we shared with her and Sakura, she was gone. All her things packed up. She went to the police

and told them what she had seen. The police had been trying to arrest the leader of the mob for 5 years,

and now they had all the evidence they needed. Tatsumi and I went into hiding, the police searched but

they couldn't find him. And so when I was 16 and he was 23 we started our search for Sakura."

Shuichi had been wrong about Ichiro's age, the boy looked young but he was 21 just like Shuichi.

"And so, 5 years and 48 dead bodies later, here we are. I really like you Shuichi. I don't want you and Yuki to be bodies 49 and 50."

Shuichi's headache had subsided, leaving only a dull ache. He rose slowly and placed a hand on Ichiro's shoulder to comfort him.

"He really isn't a bad guy. He just did what he had to do to survive. After we find Sakura he's going to retire. We'll leave the country, Yen will take over, and we can have a normal life."

"Why did it take him so long to find her,"Shuichi questioned.

"He only learned about the CD a couple of months ago. And when he learned that the government was having it kept in Tohma's safe, he saw his chance. Your probably hungry, I'll go get you something to eat."

Ichiro rose and left the room. As Shuichi lay there thoughts kept running through his head. He thought it was simple, Kamoto was the bad guy. But now he wasn't so sure. Kamoto only did what he could to protect himself and his family, just like Yuki had killed Kitazawa to protect himself, that didn't make Yuki a bad guy. But does that mean Kamoto wasn't a bad guy. He was so confused.

* * *

Yuki rode in silence for the first half an hour, as they neared the city Suzuki started to explain everything to him.

"The little girls name is Sakura, her mother is Hitomi. I'll take care of Hitomi, you grab the girl."

"Are you going to kill her," dread evident in Yuki's voice.

"No. Kamoto said not to," He grumbled, "give this stuffed bear to Sakura and she should come quietly," Suzuki held out a pink stuffed bear holding a flower.

"It was her favourite stuffed animal," Suzuki answered the confused expression on Yuki's face.

Minutes blended together as they neared the city. All Yuki could do to pass the time was look out the window and think about Shuichi, and Kamoto. If the chance presented itself, Yuki knew that he would kill Kamoto.

8:53 they entered the city. People walked around them, going about there every day business, like nothing in the world was wrong. To them nothing was wrong, they couldn't possibly know that Yuki was about to kidnap a 10 year old girl, that a mother was about to lose her child.

They stopped in front of a house and Suzuki turned to Yuki.

"I'll go in first, once Hitomi is out of the way you get the girl. If Hitomi sees your face then she will go after you," he said passing Yuki a hat and sunglasses, "Wait until she's out of the way."

Suzuki added as he stepped out of the car. Yuki stepped out and waited at the bottom of the stairs, as Suzuki walked up the steps to the house and knocked on the door. The door opened revealing a young woman with short dark brown hair. The minute she saw Suzuki her eyes widened in fear, but Suzuki pushed his way inside and shut the door behind him. Yuki waited 10 seconds before following Suzuki in.

* * *

The minute Hitomi opened the door Suzuki pushed his way in. He could hear light snoring from down the hall. Sakura was sleeping. This made things so much easier. Hitomi opened her mouth to scream but Suzuki clamped his hand over her mouth. In his hand he had a cloth soaked with chloroform. He held her until she drifted into unconsciousness. He lifted her up and placed her into the closet by the door. She would be out for a few hours; they would be long gone by the time she woke up. He heard the door open behind him and turned to see Yuki coming in.

Suzuki was standing in the hallway, and Yuki followed him down the hall to an open door. Looking inside Yuki saw a little girl with dark brown hair, fast asleep. Suzuki walked over to her and picked her up, she mumbled something in her sleep but she didn't wake up.

"Let's go," Suzuki said as he left the room, Yuki behind him.

Yuki heard a click as he left the room, and as he entered the hallway he saw that Suzuki had stopped. Hitomi stood in front of them a gun in hand.

"I'm very good at pretending Suzuki. Now put my daughter down!"

Yuki couldn't take his eyes away from the muzzle of the gun.

**(A/N I was going to stop there but that would be too mean:P ****J**

"Put my daughter down Suzuki. I'm not fooling around, don't make me use this."

"Alright Hitomi calm down," very slowly Suzuki put Sakura on the ground.

"Both of you, into the living room, now!"

Yuki followed Suzuki as they were held at gun point into the living room. They sat on the couch and waited to see what the woman would do. She sat down on a chair facing them, and what she did surprised Yuki.

"How is he Suzuki," she asked the man, she was young, but her eyes looked very tired.

"Good. He misses you and Sakura. Why did you run away Hitomi."

" How would you feel if you learned the person you had been married to for 5 years, the father of your child, was a murderer," she sighed softly before asking, " how's Ichiro. I don't like that sweet boy being around all that violence."

"Kamoto keeps him as far as he can."

"Kamoto," she laughed quietly, "is that what he's calling himself these days. Kamoto," she said softly to herself, she tenderly fingered a locket that she wore around her neck. She turned to them again," He used to call me that, Kamoto; he said I was as vicious and stubborn as one when I wanted to be." She sighed heavily, this time looking at Yuki, "and who are you."

Before he had time to answer Hitomi said, "Don't tell me. If I'm not mistaken he's probably using you right now, so it wouldn't do me any good to know who you are."

"I know why you both are here. But I can't let you take my daughter away form me."

From the corner of his eye Yuki could see a clock on the wall. 930. Shuichi only had 2 hours left.

They sat there for a long time. Hitomi with the gun, as she wondered what she was going to do. Time was ticking away; Shuichi didn't have much time left. He could tell Suzuki was waiting for the time to make his move. 9:45. 9:50.

A sound from the hallway caught Hitomi off guard.

A small voice," Mommy."

This was the chance Suzuki was waiting for.

He tackled Hitomi and they both ended up on the floor trying to get the gun.

Yuki knew what he had to do, just like Suzuki had said when they came here; he was in charge of the girl.

With the teddy bear in hand he ran to the hallway. There stood a sleepy girl, rubbing her eyes. Yuki

scooped her up in his arms and stood there until the sounds from the living room stopped. She started to

squirm and Yuki had to put her down. She opened her mouth to scream, but Yuki placed his hand over her

mouth. He hated himself for doing it. He held up the teddy bear with the other hand, and then everything

changed. Her eyes got big and she grabbed onto the bear and held it close to her. Yuki moved his hand, and she was smiling at him.

Yuki couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had the chocolate brown hair like her mother, but her eyes, her

eyes were the same piercing green eyes that Kamoto had. The little girl grabbed onto Yuki's hand, and

together they went into the living room. The first thing they saw was that the chair that Hitomi had been

sitting on was knocked over, and Suzuki was laying Hitomi on the couch where Yuki and Suzuki had been sitting.

"She hit her head when I knocked her over, she'll be alright," he then placed an envelope on her stomach.

"Are you going to take me to my daddy now?"

"Yes," Suzuki answered, "he misses you."

"And I miss him."

Yuki followed Suzuki and Sakura out the door, in a daze. You've got to be kidding, he thought to herself. She wants to see him. Who in there right mind would want to be with that man.

Suzuki drove, and Sakura and Yuki sat in the back. When they left the city behind them, Yuki glanced at his watch. 10:10. they were going to make it.

(A/n let me remind you people that it's an hour drive back to the city. Yuki thinks he has till 11:30 but we know better… Kamoto hasn't told him that he has until 11 instead. Will he make it in time??? Kamoto… everyone's not just black and white... they have a little gray too... Review review review,, you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out if shuichi will be dead body number 49 .This is where everything starts moving faster.)


	7. Time Is Running Out

( A/N this is my second last chapter. hope you guys enjoy. dont forget to review :P)

**CHAPTER 7**

Shuichi could hear Ichiro downstairs, banging bowls and drawers looking for food for him. He's such a nice guy.

"Ohhh my head." He could feel the fever. The Advil had started to wear off," ohh my head, it hurts so much."

He tried to sit up but was hit instantly by a dizzy spell. Dots appeared in front of his eyes. He lay back down again. So tired. His vision was a bit blurry; he could see someone standing at the door.

"Ichiro is that you."

The man stepped forward.

"Not quite," Yama replied.

He looked Shuichi over like he had done when he first came to the house, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Ichiro is making you quite a feast. That should give us some time to ourselves, since I was declined the pleasure earlier." He licked his lips hungrily as he walked towards the helpless Shuichi.

He sat on the edge of the bed. Shuichi tried to move away, but he was too week, his legs wouldn't work for him.

"_ limited control of your motor skills" he_ remembered Ichiro telling him.

All Shuichi could do was lie there. Each breath hurt, but maybe, he thought to himself, if I can get one big gulp of air, ones all I need; Ichiro might be able to hear me. He opened his mouth to scream but Yama was faster. He put his right hand over Shuichi's mouth as he leaned in closer. Tears started to gather in Shuichi's eyes.

He placed his left hand on Shuichi's stomach, all the time whispering," Shh Shh Shh."

Shuichi was completely helpless. He could feel Yama's hand moving up his chest, moving over his nipples and down again to his belly button, and lower still to the beginning of his pants. He slowly started to move his hand into Shuichi's pants slowly, as he looked at Shuichi's face, enjoying the fear more then what he was actually doing.

Even though Shuichi was weak he used all his remaining strength to grab the mans hand and pull it out of his pants.

Yama looked at him and smiled, his hand still covering Shuichi's mouth. He licked Shuichi's neck, as the young boy cringed away.

Grabbing a handful of Shuichi's pink hair he pulled back his head, just so he could hear Shuichi cry out in pain. He moved his right hand and put it around Shuichi's neck.

"Please, stop, please." Shuichi pleaded as tears flowed down his face. "Please."

He sat on top of Shuichi, right hand still around his throat, let go of his hair with his other hand, and once again started venturing down Shucihi's pants.

The hand made it even harder to breathe, and black dots started to cover his vision.

"What are you doing!"

The grip around his wind pipe loosened.

"Ichiro," Shuichi said weakly once he recognized the boy standing in the doorway with a tray of food in his hands.

"I said what you are doing!"

Yama rose slowly, but not before biting the side of Shuichi's neck.

Shuichi yelped in pain.

"Just having a little fun," Yama replied.

"Get out! Now!" Ichiro ordered putting down the tray of food.

But Yuma had that look in his eye. He was looking Ichiro over now, lust visible as he looked over Ichiro's body.

"Hmmm," he said to him self as he drew closer to Ichiro.

Ichiro backed up against the wall, there was nowhere for him to go. He knew that look all to well. His father had the same look in his eye when he used to come into his room. He couldn't move. Fear stopped him from going through the door. He knew what Yama was thinking, and he knew what he could do.

"Tatsumi," he whispered.

" Tatsumi," he was too afraid to scream the name that would save him from the man in front of him.

"Tat-," Yama grabbed him by his throat and pushed him into the wall.

Once again whispering," Shh Shh Shh."

From where Shuichi lay he could see Ichiro struggling for breathe.

He had to do something. Yama had completely forgotten about Shuichi now, so with the energy he had left, and a big gulp of air, he screamed as loud as he could.

"TATSUMI !!!!!"

Yama dropped Ichiro and turned to Shuichi, but before he could take another step-

BANG

He dropped dead at the foot of the bed the back of his head gone, from where the bullet had hit it. In the doorway stood Kamoto, a smoking gun in his hand. Yen was right behind him.

"Clean up the mess," he said to Yen, his voice as calm and cold as ever.

When the dead body was gone and Yen had left Kamoto turned to Ichiro, who had started to cry as he gasped for breathe, holding his neck.

Kamoto pulled him into a hug and they sat there. Kamoto holding the back of Ichiro's head, and holding him in a tight hug as Ichiro sobbed into his shoulder. Shuichi could hear Kamoto whispering words of comfort.

"It's ok. It's ok. I'm here. I'm here. Shhhhh. I'm here. It's ok. He's not going to hurt you anymore. It's alright.

This was the other side of Kamoto. The side that his brother only got to see.

Ichiro's sobs had slowed into gulps of air. Kamoto took his brothers face in his hands and brushed away the tears with his fingers.

"Are you ok?" he asked, looking into Ichiro's eyes.

Ichiro nodded slowly.

Kamoto kissed the top of Ichiro's head, and as the cold look returned to his face, he left the room.

Shuichi saw Ichiro rise shakingly and pick up the tray of food, he sat on the edge of the bed and managed a half hearted smile as he looked at Shuichi to make sure he was alright.

"I made rice and tea. And I have some pocky."

"I love pocky!" Shuichi replied. They would forget what just happened. Though his neck still hurt.

Shuichi reached for the chop sticks but missed them entirely.

Ichiro stared at him worryingly.

"Shuichi? Shuichi, are you alright?"

But Shuichi couldn't hear him; the darkness was consuming him, coming in from all sides. At least his head didn't hurt anymore. The last thing he saw was Ichiro's worried face as he slipped into the darkness.

* * *

Yuki couldn't help but look at the little girl. How could she want to be with him? 

He decided he would ask her.

"Don't you know why you mom left your dad?"

She looked at him innocently," Yes. I was there when she saw him killing that man."

"Then why do you want to be with him. He kills people, he's a bad man."

"Because," she looked at Yuki with her piercing green eyes," he loves me."

"But how do you know that he really loves you."

"Because," she said again a tang of annoyance audible in her voice," He never treated me badly. He never hurt me. There are 3 ways to know if someone loves you: 1) they tell you they love you all the time. 2) They are never mean to you on purpose.3) they never hurt you. My daddy really loves me. He always did all three."

With that she hugged her teddy bear and gazed out the window.

Yuki couldn't help thinking about how right she was, and about Shuichi. He was always mean to Shuichi. He had pushed him, and thrown things at him when he was trying to meet a dead line. And he had never told Shuichi that he loved him. What kind of lover was he? He knew he loved Shuichi. Why couldn't he just show it? He glared at the dashboard as the thoughts went through his head.

When he wasn't looking at the girl he was looking at the clock.

10:15.

10:20.

10:25.

10:30 and his cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"You have to hurry. Shuichi doesn't have much time."

"Who is this?"

"Ichiro. I'm Ichiro. I'm taking care of Shuichi. Please you have to hurry."

"Relax kid I have until 11:30. Ill be there in time."

"You don't understand you don't have until 11:30."

Yuki's mouth opened slightly in shock.

"What are you talking about? How long do I have then?"

"11. You have until 11."

"WHAT!! That's not what he said! Why had it changed?"

"The poison is working quickly in Shuichi. More quickly then all the others. He has until 11," he paused and then said, quieter," at the most."

With that he hung up and Yuki sat there in stunned shock.

11. 11 at the most. He looked at the clock again.

"How fast can you get us back!" he asked Suzuki.

"I can take a short cut through a back road; we can be there in 20 minutes."

"Do it!!"

"Why. What's going on?"

"Shuichi is going to die at 11. Please can you just get us there?"

Suzuki looked at him in the mirror. Then at the girl beside him. Out of the corner of his eye Yuki could see her nodding her head.

"All right. Fasten your seatbelts."

Then he took off down the road, going 120m/h.

Hang in there Shu. Hang in there.

* * *

Ichiro hung up the phone and turned to Shuichi who was still unconscious. 

"Stage 5, unconsciousness, then death." he said to himself. There wasn't anything else he could do. He walked up to Shuichi and put a hand on his head.

" I'm sorry Shuichi, I really liked you. Im sorry it has to end this way."

He put a hand to his throat, remembering Yama's cold grip. Why had Tatsumi hired him? He was a rapist and a child molester. Couldn't he see what could happen? What did happen.

He headed for the door. At the door he cast one last look behind him.

" Im sorry."

Then he went to find his brother.

It was 10:35.

* * *

"Come on come on cant you go any faster!!" Yuki screamed. They had just started down the back road. Yuki could see the city in the distance to his far right. They were heading straight to the house. Come on come on. Almost there hang in there Shu,hang in there. 

" If you don't shut up ill go the long way!"

Once again Yuki wished that looks could kill, as he glared daggers at the back of Suzuki's head.

10:40

10:45

10:50

The house finally came into view. 10 minutes. 10 minutes, oh god Shuichi. Please be alright. Please don't let me be to late.

They pulled up the drive way and Yuki was out the door before the car even stopped. He ran up the steps and started banging on the door." Let me in, god dammit let me the fuck in!"

* * *

10:50. 

" Do you think he's going to make it," Kamoto asked Yen.

" Doubt it, he doesn't know he only has until 11."

" Actually he does."

Yen looked at him shocked, " You mean you actually called. That's not like you."

"I know its not, im not the one who called. My brother did. He's taken a likeing to this one. Though I haven't the slightest idea why."

" Where did you brother go, Yen looked around. The boy had been there a minute ago."

" He's in the car, he didn't want to be here. He didn't want to see Shuichi die."

BANG BANG BANG

"Let me in god dammit, let me the fuck in!"

" My my, he made it," he turned to Yen. " Let them in."

* * *

" Hey you little baka. Your not going to save anyone unless you have the girl. God damn baka." 

Sakura ran up beside Yuki just as the door opened. Yen was smiling at them.

" Come on in. Your just in time."

Yuki followed Yen into the all to familiar kitchen, where once again Kamoto stood.

" Daddy!" Sakura screamed as she ran forward.

He scooped her up in his arms and held her close.

Then he set her down, and said softly, " Go with Mr.Yen to the car. I'll be right there."

The 2 of them left.

" You did good Mr.Yuki. Very good indeed."

"Enough with the small talk. Give me the antidote."

"As you wish," Kamoto took out a small syringe from his pocket and tossed it to Yuki.

"He's in the first room on the right, upstairs. You must inject the antidote into the same spot that the poison was injected."

Kamoto turned to the back door and opened it. Before he stepped out he said over his shoulder, "Good bye Mr.Yuki. I hope we never meet again."

The door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

Kamoto got into the black car that waited and the left behind the dreary house and started off down the road. Sakura was screaming, "Uncle Ichiro ive missed you so much," while squeezing the life out of him. "I've missed you to little one." 

"What only your uncle gets hugs. What about your father," Kamoto said.

" Daddy!!" she screamed as she jumped on him. "Where are we going daddy?"

"To a very hot place with lots of beach. And hopefully we'll be meeting someone there."

" Who?"

" You'll see when we get there."

Ichiro was zoned out. Unconsciousness then death. He kept repeating in his head. Please let him be alright. He glanced once more out the window as the house faded from view.

* * *

The slam of the door is what set Yuki up the stairs. He stopped at the doorway looking down at his Shuichi. He slowly walked to his bedside and sat down taking off the cap of the needle as he went. 

Same place as the poison. He bent over Shuichi, catching the scent of strawberry.

He pushed the needle into Shuichi's neck and injected the antidote. Oh please work. Please.

The minute the antidote was injected Shuichi started to stir. It's working. Thank god it's working. He pulled out the needle and waited for his lover to wake up. But he didn't.

Somethings not right.

Then it got worse. Shuichi started seizing. Yuki pulled his lover onto his lap and held him close as the young boys body was shaken by seizers. He held him tighter, hoping that by doing so the seizers would stop. But they just got more violent.

That bastard. That wasn't the antidote. He gave me another poison. That bastard. No. Athought struck Yuki. It wasent him, he didn't do anything. It's me. It's my fault. I was to late."

" Shuichi, stay with me. Come on Shu, just hold on."

The seizers got even more violent. He was afraid that if it didn't stop the boy would brake a bone thrashing around.

" Shuichi please. You can't leave me. Please you can't do this to me. Who's going to take care of me when I stay up for 3 days to finish a book? I need you Shuichi, please don't leave me. Please."Tears were flowing from Yuki's eyes.

" I love you Shuichi."

But Shuichi did not reply.

Then suddenly his seizers stopped.

" Shuichi? Shu?"

The boy wasn't breathing.

" Shuichi!!!!!!!!"

(A/N one more chapter to go. Muah hah hah.. I have kidnapped the last chapter and im holding it hostage. My damands are simple. i want 10 reviews if you ever want to see this chapter Muah hah hah.. no im not mean.. but please guys review... ill try to finish it as soon as possible.)


	8. The End

Wow I'm sorry to say I didn't get the 10 reviews I wanted... I got 23 instead and so sadly I must let this chapter go.

This is the last chapter so please everyone review when you're done reading this... hope you enjoy :D:D:D

_Then suddenly his seizers stopped._

" _Shuichi? Shu?"_

_The boy wasn't breathing._

" _Shuichi!!!!!!!!"_

* * *

CHAPTER 8

"Shuichi please wake up. Please Shuichi. God dammit wake up." Tears fell on Shuichi's still face. " Please don't leave me. I love you. You hear me god dammit, I love you, please Shuichi wake up," his voice cracked, "wake up Shu."

The boy was still. He didn't answer Yuki's pleas. He didn't open his eyes. He still wasn't breathing.

Sobs racked Yuki's body and he couldn't stop. He didn't care that he was crying. He didn't care that his true self was exposed for the world to see. No one would see him anyways. It was just him, and his Shuichi.

No, he thought to himself, it's just me now. That made him cry even more. He held the still body of his lover to his chest and cried into his strawberry coloured hair. Breathing in the sweet scent of strawberries. He would miss that smell. How it lingered in the house, on the furniture, and on his clothing when ever Shuichi glomped him. But most of all it lingered in the bed. The bed. He couldn't sleep there without Shuichi. Without being able to wrap his arms around his little lover and hear him whisper softly. " _I love you Yuki."_ He would never hear those words again. Why couldn't he have been nicer to him? Why couldn't he have told Shuichi how he really felt about him? Why was it so hard for him to say," _I love you too Shuichi."_ But he never said it. Why did he wait till Shuichi was dieing in his arms to finally tell Shuichi how much he loved him.

Yuki's overwhelming sadness was replaced by anger, though tears still streamed down his face.

"Why did you take him from me? He never did anything to anyone," his voice cracked with emotion as his tears continued to soak Shuichi's hair.

"He was a good person. He didn't deserve to die. I love him. Why did you take him from me," his voice dropped to a whisper. "Why. Why did you take away the only person I will ever love? Why did you have to take him away from me? Why couldn't you take me instead? Why did you have to take him? My baka," he laughed sadly as he said baka. "My baka. My little brat. My Shuichi."

He softly kissed the top of Shuichi's head and laid him gently on the bed.

"I'm so sorry Shuichi. I'm so sorry. It's my fault. It's all my fault."

Yuki rose and with one last look at his lover walked to the door.

* * *

Darkness surrounded him, crushing him in on all sides. He couldn't move, couldn't see, could barely think. One thought stayed in his mind as he drifted in the nothingness. 

I'm dead.

He new it was true. His body was numb. He started slipping deeper and deeper into the darkness. The darkness that was like a great ocean, and he was sinking to the bottom where he could never escape. His thoughts became foggier. And he slowly started to slip.

That's when he heard it. His Yuki's voice calling to him.

"_Shuichi please wake up. Please Shuichi. God dammit wake up. Please don't leave me. I love you. You hear me god dammit, I love you, please Shuichi wake up, wake up. Shu."_

Yuki loves me. He said he loves me.

Shuichi continued to sink.

No I have to get out. I have to find my Yuki. Please, let me wake up; let me go back to him.

"_Why did you take him from me? He never did anything to anyone."_

I'm hear Yuki. I love you too. I'm hear, don't be sad. But no sound escaped his lips. He just continued to sink deeper and deeper.

"_He was a good person. He didn't deserve to die. I love him. Why did you take him from me, why? Why did you take away the only person I will ever love? Why did you have to take him away from me? Why couldn't you take me instead? Why did you have to take him? My baka. My baka. My little brat. My Shuichi."_

Yuki don't think like that. I'm right here. Don't be sad. I have to get to him.

Shuichi started to struggle against the darkness that held him.

I'm not going to die. I'm going to go back to my Yuki.

He started to get free, as he thrashed towards the surface.

"_I'm so sorry Shuichi. I'm so sorry. It's my fault. It's all my fault"_

No Yuki don't leave me I'm coming. Yuki don't leave me.

The darkness tried to hold him back.

Let me out!!! He screamed in his mind as he started to near the surface.

Yuki!!!

Then.

Shuichi surfaced.

* * *

Yuki was at the doorway, about to leave his love and life behind him. 

But then he heard a noise. The most beautiful noise in the world. The noise someone makes when their underwater a long time and they finally surface.

That single, gasp of air.

He turned quickly and ran to Shuihci's side.

"Breathe Shuichi," he said while once again holding his lover close to him. Shuichi took deep gulps of air.

"That's it Shu, that's it, just breathe. Oh god, just breathe."

Tears silently continued to fall on Shuichi as Yuki held his lover close to him. He loved the way Shuihci's chest heaved with each breathe. He loved feeling the beat of his lover's heart. He loved hearing Shuichi's deep breathes. At that moment Yuki treasured all the signs that showed that Shuichi was alive.

" Yu-ki," Shuichi said between gasps of air.

"Yes Shuichi," he loved hearing his lover talk.

"I," he coughed. The coughs shook his body, but Yuki just held him tighter.

"Yes Shu."

"I love you too." Shuichi said nestling into Yuki's chest as his breathing returned to normal.

"Oh god Shuichi. I love you so much. I'm sorry I never told you. And I'm sorry I'm always so mean. And I'm sorry," he faltered as his voice cracked, "I'm sorry I almost killed you." Tears still poured down his face. "I'm so sorry Shuichi. I'm so, so sorry."

They sat there for a long time in silence, each appreciating the sound, of the others beating heart.

**

* * *

**

**THE BAHAMAS**

Ichiro looked up from his copy of the Japan paper and smiled. Shuichi was alright.

He sat up in his beach chair and looked at his brother and Sakura playing in the water. He heard his brother laugh, a sound that rarely escaped his lips.

Tatsumi was officially retired form the mob. Yen had taken over happily and they had taken a private plane to the Bahamas. Everything was perfect, or it soon would be if another person arrived.

As if on cue Ichiro looked down the beach and saw Hitomi walking towards them.

Tatsumi saw her to.

He and Sakura got out of the water and made there way towards her.

The stopped infront of each other, and just stared. Then Hitomi slapped Tatsumi. He reached out and pulled her into a hug, she struggled hitting him over and over on the back. But then she stopped and hugged him back as sobbs shook her body.

Tatsumi pulled back, " I love you Hitomi."

She started to cry even harder, " I love you too," she said as she hugged him again.

" No more killing," Tatsumi said to her, " no more crime, just us. That's all that matters now."

Tatsumi looked at Ichiro and smiled. A real smile that showed real happiness.

It's about time he said to himself as he continued reading his paper.

_**

* * *

**_

_**5 DAYS LATER**_

Yuki lay in bed, the last week playing in his mind. After Shuichi had woken up Yuki had put him in a car that had been left outside, (with the keys still in the ignition), and he drove Shuichi to the hospital. Shuichi sat in his lap the whole time. When they arrived at the hospital, the doctors tried to make him wait in the waiting room but he refused. He went with Shuichi to examination, for X-rays(and Yuki had a few done on his wrist, it was just fractured) when he got stiches for his arms and chest.

They had been home for 4 days.

Hiro had visited them in the hospital, and so had Tohma ( who had finally been released from his safe ). Yuki had told them everything, and naturally it had leaked, so now they were front page news.

But he didnt care anymore, all that mattered was having his Shu back. Yuki reached out for Shuichi in the darkness but felt only empty space. He instantly panicked. The last time Shuichi hadn't been there,he shook his head, he didn't want to think of that.

Thunder cracked in the distance, and Yuki was getting the horrible feeling of Deja Vu. Oh please let him be ok.

He rose from the bed and was about to step out of the room when he heard a sound coming from the closet.

Whimpering

Slowly he made his way to the closet and opened the door. Shuichi was huddled at the bottom. Head resting on his knees, with his arms wrapped around his legs.

He was crying.

" Shuichi, what are you doing in the closet," Yuki said while soflty picking up his lover and carrying him to the bed.

He held him like he had at the other house, 5 days ago.

Shuichi kept crying.

" Shuichi. Tell me whats wrong."

Shuichi looked up at him with tear filled eyes. His violet eyes, red from crying.

" I had a nightmare," he started, looking away from Yuki, " about Yama. And then I woke up and it was dark. And I heard thunder outside just like before, and I looked at the clock, and it was the same time," his voice cracked and Yuki held him even tighter.

"And I got scared. You were sleeping, so I ran into the closet to hide. I don't want to go to the kitchen Yuki," he sobbed burying his head in Yuki's chest. " I don't want to go to the kitchen."

" it's ok Shu. Shh Shh Shh."

Shuichi immediately tensed and started crying even harder.

" Don't say that, please don't say that."

Yuki remembered what the boy had told him about Yama and mentally kicked himself in the head.

He laid Shuichi down and lay down beside him so they were facing each other. He was still holding Shuichi in a tight hug. He pulled away and held his lovers face in his hands.

He leaned in and softly kissed his lips, while still holding Shuichi in a comforting hug. He pulled away and kissed the faded mark where the needle had punctured his skin.

He kissed that mark again and again, until Shuichi's crying stopped. He pulled back so he was looking his lover in the eye.

" I will never let anyone hurt you ever again Shuichi." His voice shook with emotion. " Never ever again. Do you hear me," he held Shuichi close again, this time he was crying.

" I love you too much Shuichi, I just… I cant lose you again. I just can't."

Shuichi squeezed Yuki tighter, as they both tried to comfort one another. And that's how they fell asleep, in each others arms.

As he drifted off to sleep Shuichi murmered, " I love you Yuki."

And without hesitation Yuki replied, " I love you too Shuichi."

He would never regret not telling Shuichi that he loved him.

Yuki fell asleep, listening to the sweet sound of Shuichi's beating heart.

* * *

(A/N::::: thank you so much guys for all your support and reviews.. im glad you all liked my story... im trying to reach 100 so please please review... and to all you who are just reading it now... please review... once again thank you to everyone... and i hope to write alot more stories in the futur. :D:D:D

Id like to give a special thanks to everyone who reviewed this story:

**maryjose416**.. the very first person to review my story.. you have no idea how happy i was when i saw your review pop up.,

**sangokagome**.. youve helped me more then you know.. though i didnt use your suggestions directly, your sugestions gave me the idea i needed to make my story and i thank you for all your help

and of course to **Shannen** and **Meredith** who read all my chapters and who are the ones who told me about gravitation in the first place... i wrote this for you guys..

and to **Alisha** who told me about FanFiction

**FFirst2L, tAngel2013, iaintbuyingitbaby, KawaiiEarBiter, GoofyGummyBear, SoraSakura, kaza85, catti-dono, lee-chan, i love athrun, aarnikotka, kivakogoa, AnimeMaster13333, Ricky aka. 009 , fanficgirl, cocoke5, DarkMetalAngel of Destructi..., and Gcbella19**.. your reviews have motivated me to finishing my chapters sooner.. and you really kept my spirits up. and to everyone else who reviewed::

**Shuichi's Lova, FreaksXOfXNature, Rini Kimi, fra, alice22, Mini.Naura, kiarah, shu, ****Tamano Setsun, mistywaterfall****, asdf, blkdragonninja05, intellgent-one, fahaar, Inu-chan08, Barbara, EmoNekoNinja, Gcbella19, Lunalesca, alaine, Winter snow aka fanfic girl, Kanna Starr, Captara, ForbiddenKitsuneNin, Casey, hokage, kianna13, Nanodaperson, TwilightEmperess, bitbyboth, XIXDeadGirlXIX, comic lover, dragonfire04, Celestrial Wolf, vyravyra, chrono-contract, **and** DemonicDragon666 **

**This is officially my first complete Fan Fiction. Once again thank you to everyone Now review my story and help me reach 100 lol :P :D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**3(L) 3**


	9. AN IMPORTANT!

**A/N**

**Attention!!! Attention!!! loyal readers !!!**

**"Time is Running Out" now has a sequel :)**

**It is called "A Race Against Time" and it will be posted very soon**

**to all you who've enjoyed "Time is Running Out" please read this next story:):)**

**SUMMARY:::**

**Yuki comes home after a book signing to an empty house. Shuichi is no where to be seen, all there is, is a single note on the table " ive gone to help a friend" Yuki doesnt worry about the note until he sees the answering machine beeping and listens to the message, which plays a fimiliar voice of someone who only resently almost killed Shuichi... Sequel to Time Is Running Out**


End file.
